mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Amethyst Star/Gallery/Seasons 2-3
Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Main cast has come S2E02.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Amethyst trying to get Smarty Pants. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Amethyst in a pony pile. Sisterhooves Social Berryshine Pie S2E5.png|Om Nom Nom Nom Nom! Berryshine Pie 2 S2E5.png|Yay! We won! Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png|Happy about the ribbon. Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs S2E05.png Sister Crowd S2E5.png Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png|Heading to the starting line. Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png|Amethyst Star is in the race with Dinky. Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png|Seconds before the race begins. Ponies running S2E05.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Wait... what is she doing there...? Berryshine Jump S2E5.png Ponies getting up and over the crates S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle about to swallow pies S2E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png|Is she on the bench? Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox! The Mysterious Mare Do Well Amethyst Star struggling to open the peanut butter jar S2E08.png|Jar trouble. Amethyst Star struggling with peanut butter jar S2E8.png|Using magic to open it. Amethyst Star huh...S2E8.png|Huh? Where did she come from? Rainbow helping Amethyst Star S2E8.png|''"Oh brother."'' Amethyst Star disappointed S2E08.png|Uh Huh..... Amethyst Star with PB Jar S2E8.png|Amethyst and her jar of peanut butter. Amethyst Star & Liza Doolots S2E8.png|"Uh.....thanks." Rainbow Dash 'Would you say I was amazing' S2E08.png|Amethyst looking very annoyed. Aren't you milking this S2E08.png|Seriously, Rainbow Dash? Amethyst Star Angry S2E8.png|"Oh you're amazing all right." Amethyst Star what that S2E8.png|She cut me off in mid sentence! Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|The ponies don't seem impressed. Liza Doolots "lame" S2E08.png|''Lame!'' Sweet and Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png JS UC annoyed1 S02E09.png|Ignoring Jet Set and Upper Crust's irritation JS UC annoyed2 S02E09.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png|She's at the very bottom, the left Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png Rarity sends off a flying ship S2E09.png Secret of My Excess Amethyst Star and Berryshine running away S02E10.png Minuette no horn S02E10.png Ponies watching S02E10.png Amethyst Star screaming S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Canterlot Entrance S2E11.png Derpy On Stage S2E11.png CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|With the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Spike getting close to audience S2E11.png Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.png Audience cheers when Equestria flag is planted onstage S2E11.png Main 6 and Spike take a bow S2E11.png The Heart Carol crowd S2E11.png Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle singing S2E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png|With Cloud Kicker and Sprinkle Medley. Ponies mumbling about song S2E15.png|Oooo cider! Everypony excited S02E15.png|Chanting "cider." He's Flim He's Flam S02E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Chilling out next to the fountain at the beginning of the episode. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|Talking to two other ponies (possibly Twinkleshine and Noteworthy) on the bridge in the lower left corner. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "come on, everypony" S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Cheering with Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Amethyst in the audience, listening to Iron Will. Ponyville Confidential Foal Free Press S2E23.png|She is on the front page of a newspaper! You should be proud. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|First she's a hornblower on one side... Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|...and then she's a hornblower on the other side! Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png|Now she's just another pony in the audience. Twilight Velvet crying S2E26.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png|Behind Rarity and to the right. Season three One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Sleepless in Ponyville Amethyst staring at Scootaloo S3E6.png|Look out, Scootaloo's here. Just for Sidekicks Angel bounces away S03E11.png|Visiting The Crystal Empire Magical Mystery Cure Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png |index}}